Red
by MapleColours
Summary: Though we grew up together, though were forced to live together, though we have the same school, though were in the same class, though we see each other every day, we don't really talk to each other. You ask why? Because I don't like her. I hate her… do I really hate her?


**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**RED**

**i**

"I hate her"

**Lucy's POV**

I'm the child of a king,

She's the child of a mafia leader.

My hair's blonde,

Her hair's scarlet.

She's silent,

I'm noisy.

I don't accept everything but she accepts everything.

I disobey rules but she obeys every rules.

I know how to laugh and smile but her, no.

I have friends,

And she doesn't have any.

We're like black and white, opposite.

And 'I hate her'.

Though we grew up together, though were forced to live together, though we have the same school, though were in the same class, though we see each other every day, we don't really talk to each other. You ask why? Because I don't like her. I hate her… do I really hate her?

**oooo**

**2 days ago**

I was sitting on the couch with Erza silently sitting beside me. My father, Jude Heartfilia, the king of our land, was standing in front of the glass wall of our first class apartment, watching the city view. The silence in that room was broken when our last guest along with a silver-white-haired girl stepped inside the room. The older woman was wearing a deep blue colored kimono while the younger one was wearing a pink and white colored dress. My father sat on the couch across us and soon followed by the older woman. The silver-white-haired girl kissed Erza's forehead before sitting beside her.

"How are you Erza?" her mother started.

"I'm fine" Erza replied looking down at her hands on her lap.

After a few seconds of silence, her mother pulled out a small box from her kimono. She opened it before putting it down on the glass table between us. On the box was a pair of golden ring.

"Here are your rings" she said. "Wear it now" she commanded.

I was really surprised. I didn't expect that they'll do this arrangement this early. I don't want to do this no matter what! How would I explain this to my boyfriend?!

"What?!" I questioned and slammed my right hand on the table. "No! I won't accept that! I would never wear that stupid ring! We're both girls and even if she's not I would never accept her! I would never marry her!" now I'm mad. I'm really against this. I looked at Erza, "Hey! You should refuse about this too!"

"Sorry I can't" she replied calmly.

"What?!"

"Sit down" my father said staring at me coldly.

"The marriage would be after your graduation" Erza's mother said.

**oooo**

**Present**

"So you're really engaged to her" my friend Levy said. We were at the cafeteria. She was holding my left hand looking at my gold ring. "How do you plan on telling this about your boyfriend?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

"Tell me what, Lucy?" Natsu asked who suddenly appeared from behind. His face suddenly darkened when he saw the ring on my left finger. "Oh. I see" then he turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called at him as I stand up and grabbed his arm but he shoved my hold away. "Please let me explain" I begged.

"You don't need to. Were done" and he left me standing there tears streaming down my face.

I skipped the next class after that since it's just a P.E. class. I went at the back of our school building to cry. I really hate this. I'd rather be a person with normal status in life than to become a princess. My back was leaning on the wall, hugging my knees with my face buried in between my kneecaps. I don't know how long I stayed like that 'till I heard footsteps going towards my direction.

"Lucy?" the owner of those footsteps softly called at my name. I didn't answer. I stood and dusted my skirt before looking at her angrily. I didn't even notice that my red handkerchief fell from my pocket.

"You! If you just helped me to refuse that arrangement then nothing of this would happen! Natsu wouldn't break up with me!" I grabbed her uniform's collar and continued, "I hate you! I really hate you!" Gripping her collar, I noticed that her body was trembling, and that she's sweating, she looks scared and her eyes were not looking at me, instead, her eyes were looking at something from behind. I turned my head to see what she's looking at and saw my handkerchief on the ground. I went to pick it up. Erza fell to her knees the moment I let go of her. She's still trembling and looks scared. Her eyes were still looking at the handkerchief now on my hand.

"What? It's just a handkerchief" an evil thought popped inside my mind realizing that she really is being scared by this thing on my hand. I stepped closer and knelt down in front of Erza and spread the red cloth in front of her. My plan was a success. "Oh, really scared are you?" I said evilly. How could this strong girl that I know was easily shaken by just a handkerchief?

"Please. Stop" Erza begged. Her fists were balled on the ground.

'Hmp. What's wrong with her? It's just a handkerchief!' I thought to myself as I continue to wave the red cloth in front of her.

"Please. Please. Stop. I-I'm sorry. Please stop" she begged even more. She keeps on begging and begging for me to stop. I stopped when I saw Mira running towards us. She pushed me away from Erza as she knelt down and hugged her younger sister tightly as if she's the most fragile thing in the world.

"Gosh, Erza you're so cold" she said while gently rubbing Erza's back. Mira glared at me. "She has a great phobia in red and yet you continued to wave that thing in front of her. I know that you hate my sister but you shouldn't do that. You're so cruel" she informed with her now glassy eyes before turning her attention to Erza again. She cupped Erza's cheeks. "Erza, open your eyes. It's okay now" she said softly as she started to gently blow some air to Erza's face. I just stayed there as I watch Mira calming her sister down. I didn't know this side of Erza.

**ii**

"This girl just turned me upside-down"

**Erza's POV**

_I'm an illegitimate child, a child from another woman and enough reason for my father's legal wife to hate me. At the age of five, I learned how to use a gun. I learned how to kill a person. I learned how to become a monster._

**oooo**

**Flashback**

"Shoot him" my mother, my father's legal wife, said as she handed me the gun. She wants me to shoot the person tied on a chair in the middle of a white room. The person was accused as a traitor to our family.

"I-I don't want. I-I can't" I tried to refuse. I was afraid to kill a person. I don't want to kill.

"Shoot him" my mother repeated.

"N-no… I can't mother" I cried. My voice was trembling, my whole body was trembling.

"Shoot him or else I'll kill your sister" she threatened as she raised her hand holding a gun at my sister's direction.

"N-no! Please don't! I-I'll do it" as I raised the gun directed to the man's head. The man in front of me begged for his life but if I won't kill him my mother would kill Mira.

"Do it" my mother commanded before shooting his head. From that day on, my mother always use that method to torture me, to punish me and it caused me to build a fear to anything red. I always go back to my room trembling and scared after killing someone. I was tortured by the memories of pleads and blood of those people whom I killed.

**End of flashback**

**oooo**

I was lazily lying on the couch wearing a loose white long sleeved polo going down to my thighs. I don't know how long I stayed like that. I closed my eyes then heard the lock of our apartment's door clicked open.

"I'm home" the person said as she entered the living room. She saw me lying on the couch. I heard her laid her things on the glass table before moving close to me.

"Hey" she greeted softly. I opened my eyes and saw that she's kneeling in front of me on the carpeted floor.

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey" I greeted softly and knelt down in front of her. She opened her eyes. "I'm sorry…" I apologized "…a-about the other day."

She looked at me, "It's okay."

"But… I-I…Y-you.." I stuttered "..U-uhm. Your sister told me everything. I'm sorry"

"Oh" she just replied knowing very well what I'm talking about. She rolled on the couch, her back facing at me.

"I'm sorry" I apologized again before kissing her temple. I giggled lightly when I saw her blushed. 'Cute' I thought to myself and grabbed my things on the table before going to my room. I changed my clothes and fixed my hair before going to the kitchen to cook our dinner. I actually wanted to make her favorite food. At least I know that thing about her. After cooking and setting the food on the table, I went to the living room and saw a sleeping Erza on the couch.

"Erza" I called at her softly. "Erza" I called again. She opened her eyes and sat up lazily. She stretched her arms up before releasing a yawn. I giggled.

"I didn't know that you're naturally cute" I said and rewarded by a blushing Erza. "Come, I made dinner", I invited her. She stands and followed me to the kitchen. Her face lightens the moment she saw what's on the table. She went to the table and sat down on the chair before eating the carbonara on her plate.

"Mmm. This tastes good."

"Really?" and I thanked her. "Is there a reason why you like this food?" she stopped eating upon hearing my question. It seems that I hit something that changed her mood. She laid her fork beside her plate and looked down. Ugh. Great. I just ruined the mood.

"Uhm. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have - "

"Its okay" she interrupted. "My sister cooks it for me to cheer me up, to calm me down, or to stop me from crying every time I lock myself inside my room… a-after…a-after…" she began to stutter "…after, you know, after my mother forced me t-to…. k… ki.." now she's shaking. She can't say it. She doesn't want to say it. She doesn't want to say that she have killed many lives. I could even see the sorrow living in her eyes. Being neglected just because you're an illegitimate child and being forced to kill someone were just so cruel. Being alone all the time, trying your hardest to gain the love of someone, forcing yourself to be strong all the time, living a controlled life, I can't imagine how she keeps on surviving living with that kind of life. It's too much to handle. It's too painful to have. This girl is just too strong.

"Stop. You don't have to say it" Ugh. Though I always say that I hate her, I don't like seeing her like this.

"I-I'm done eating. Thank you for the meal" Erza said before going to her room.

I went to my room and wore my pink pajama after washing the dishes. Instead of sleeping on my bed, I wanted to sleep beside Erza. I knocked on her door but no one answered so I just opened the door and saw her lying on the other side of the bed.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked.

"Y-yes" I thanked her before lying so close to her. I readjusted myself so that my body was facing her and that my eyes would be looking at her. Her eyes were closed and her body was facing the ceiling.

"Do you feel sad?" I asked softly before she opened her eyes and looked at me surprised telling me that I just hit something sensitive again. Her eyes were slightly shaking, trying her best not to let her tears fall. Not wanting to see the girl beside me cry, I moved closer so my chin would be resting on her head before wrapping my arms around her shoulder and back. I hugged her even more when I felt that she's already crying. I don't want to let go of this girl. I felt like she's going to break completely the moment I let go of her. I want her to feel that she's not alone anymore and that I'm here for her. I don't like hearing her cry. I want to break those walls of sorrow surrounding her and make those tears go away. This girl… this girl just turned me upside-down.

**iii**

"Kryptonite"

**Lucy's POV**

I can't believe myself. I'm more bothered about Erza than my boyfriend who just broke up with me.

"You know…" Levy started while walking with me on the ground "…this past days, the way you treat Erza changed."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't yell at her and you don't say 'I hate you' to her anymore and when you're with her you're always careful and gentle as if she's the most breakable thing in the world" she explained.

"Really?" I can't believe it. Did I really act like that these past days?

"Yes. Really. Did something happen?" she asked and I could see in her eyes that she's dying to have an answer.

"Oh. Uhm, no reason" and I just gave her a smile.

"Come on tell me" she said but I just answered a laugh.

After school, I decided to go buy some ingredients for our dinner tonight but I didn't expect the things that would happen next. I man attacked me from behind and the next I knew I woke up tied on a chair in the middle of an empty red room. There was neither window nor anything except for the black door that serves as the only entrance and exit of that room. A few minutes passed and a man wearing a red suit entered the room.

"Hello princess" he greeted. "Do you like the color of this room? It's my favorite color. Anyway, do you know why you're here and who I am?" I didn't answer and just glared at him.

He laughed "I bet you don't. Do you remember the war between your land and our land Iris? Well, I'm their prince and the king who was my father was killed by your father."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is…" he paused and looked at me with frightening eyes "…I want revenge. I will make him feel how painful to lose someone very important to you, but, I won't kill you now. I'll give you time to say your prayers" and he laughed loudly while leaving the room.

After almost an hour, I heard loud noises coming from outside the room. The door slammed open and saw an Erza panting so hard. She was wearing a black long sleeve polo that fits her body and a black tight leather pants and a black boots going up down her knees. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. Her left eye was closed and there was blood flowing down on the left side of her face. Her right hand was holding a silver hand gun while there was blood dripping down on her left hand. She was about to move her feet but she suddenly stopped. Her body began to tremble and realization hits me. We were inside a red room and red is her fear.

"Erza, don't. J-just call someone and let them to - " I stopped when she started to walk. No. Please. I don't want you to remember those things again. Before I could protest, she was now kneeling in front of me untying the binds in my hand and in my feet. I could even see her hands shaking. After untying me, I hold her hand and pulled her out of that room as fast as I can. Outside that room, I saw the body of a man wearing a red suit lying on the hallway along with the bodies of his men. The hallway was stained with blood. Did she…

"Let's go" she interrupted my thoughts before pulling me away from that place. I was watching her back the whole time and I could tell that she's still shaking and her hand was really cold. Erza finally fell to her knees when were already far enough from that place. I knelt down in front of her and hugged her tight.

"Erza, calm down" I don't know what to do! I don't know how to calm her down when she's like this. I remembered what Mira did the last time I saw her like this. I pulled my white handkerchief from my pocket and wiped the blood on her face while gently blowing air on her face. "Erza, it's okay" I kissed her forehead and hugged her again. "I'm here" I felt her shaking stopped and her temperature was going back to normal. This girl, if this girl would be superman then red would be her kryptonite.

**iv**

"Crying doesn't suit you"

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking with Erza, with bandage on her forehead and left hand, when Levy appeared in front of us.

"Lucy, what did you do to Erza?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything!" I protested.

"She didn't do anything" Erza assured her.

"Really?" she questioned still not believing me.

"Really."

Sigh. We stopped walking when three men wearing black kimono suddenly appeared in front of us.

"Your mother wants you, Erza" the man in the middle said.

"O-okay" Erza agreed. I looked at her and she looks scared.

I hurried going back to our apartment hoping to see Erza back but she's not around. Sigh. I pulled my phone from my pocket when I heard it ringing.

"Hello"

"Where's Erza?" it was Mira and she sounds worried.

"Some of your mother's servants took her this morning. Why? Is there something - "

"You shouldn't have let them took her!" she interrupted.

"What? Why?" I asked but the call was already cut.

I went to my room and changed my clothes before going to their family's main house. I pushed their house's wooden gate open. The house was really big, a Japanese traditional house.

"I'm here to see Erza" I said to the man who's standing in front of the main door.

"You can't" he simply replied.

"Let me see her or else I'll put you to jail. You know I could do that easily" I bluffed. I can't really do that actually since I'm at Erza's country.

"Follow me" I grinned when he really believed it. He led the way until we reached where she is. He stopped in front of a glass window. I went to see what's inside and saw a room with blood colored falling water covering its walls. I stepped closer to the window, wanting to see more. In the middle of the room was an Erza with her hands bind by chains. She was hugging her knees with her face buried in-between her kneecaps. I desperately called at her name over and over again as I keep on banging the glass window but it seems that she can't hear anything.

"Erza! Erza! Erza!" I called at her again as loud as I can. I looked at the man behind me, "Let her out!"

"I can't. I'm not allowed to - "

"She can't" someone interrupted. The man immediately bowed when he saw who it was. "She can't" her mother repeated. "That's her punishment for letting you to be kidnapped."

"What?! That's not her fault!" she didn't answer. She just stood there and watched Erza with her cold eyes. I went to the door and tried to open it but it's locked. "Open this damn door!" now I'm really mad! How could this woman torture her daughter?!

"And what would you do after I open that door?" she coldly asked.

I glared at her, "I'll get her out of here and I'll make sure to not let you lay a hand on her ever again!"

She remained silent for a moment before finally commanding her servant to open the door. I ran towards Erza the moment the door was opened. I removed her chains and hugged her tight letting her know that I'm with her but she remained motionless. The last time I check, I was the one who was confined in a red room and now her. I helped her stand and walk out of that room full of red.

"Take them to Erza's room" her mother said before leaving.

I closed the door of Erza's room. I gently cupped her face forcing to look at me. Her eyes were so dull and lifeless. She looks so pale and she feels so cold. She looks so weak. She was really tortured by that room.

"Erza" I called at her but she didn't answer. "Erza" I called again but still no answer. "Hey…" now I could feel I'm about to cry. "It's okay now so please, please, answer me" but she never answered. I didn't force her anymore. I hold her hand and guided her to her bed to sit before going to her closet to get some change of clothes. I laid the clothes beside her and began to undress her.

My mother died when I was four years old and since then, my father changed. He turned into a very cold person. I was caged inside a sad castle and obeyed every rule before I was forced to come here and live with Erza for their own benefits. My father was thinking a way on how to gain more force and profits for our land until he found out about Erza's family. Her family is the leader of the largest and most powerful group of mafias around the world. My father went to see Erza's mother to offer a proposal and fortunately her mother agreed and the seal of that agreement was us, our marriage. I always thought that my life was so miserable but this girl in front was so much more. The thoughts and flashback from the past running inside my head stopped when I felt the palm of Erza's hands on my face. Her thumbs gently wiped away my tears.

"Crying doesn't suit you" she whispered.

I tackled her making us fall on the bed "Erza!" and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry and thank you" she replied softly before gently wrapping her arms around my shoulder.

**v**

"I love you"

**Lucy's POV**

Months had passed after what happened that day and Erza's mother never hurt her again.

I was sitting and looking at myself holding a bouquet of white roses in front of a mirror. I was wearing a white wedding dress with little diamonds on it. I heard a knock on my door and told that person to come in. The door opened revealing a Mirajane wearing a white and pink colored dress. She closed the door and smiled at me.

"You look beautiful, Lucy" she complimented.

"Thank you. Uhm. Mira, where's Erza?" I shyly asked.

"She won't come, Lucy" she said and looked at her, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"She knows that you don't want this and said that she won't let you be tied into something that you would never accept" she explained.

"Where is she?" how dare that girl leave me behind.

"I don't know."

I didn't ask anymore. I went to my phone and dialed a number.

"Prepare the car. Yes. Right now" I said before facing Mira again. "I'm going to look for her" and walked out of the room. I entered the car that was already waiting outside the building.

"Drive, now."

"Where to, your highness?" the driver asked.

"I don't know. Just go drive around the city. We're going to look for Erza."

"As you wish, your highness" he obeyed and began to drive around the city. Luckily, I found her walking beside the road just wearing normal clothes, a plain black shirt, white skinny jean and white shoes. I asked my driver to stop and went out of the car. Erza stopped when she saw me.

"Lucy?"

I walked, still wearing my wedding dress, going closer and closer to her 'till were just inches apart.

"You left. Why?" I asked and I could see people were looking at us but I don't care. I care more about the girl who's standing right in front of me.

"D-didn't Mira told you?" she asked, averting her eyes.

"I want to hear it from you" I demanded.

"I… Uhm" still looking away. "Well, I know that you won't accept something that you don't want and I don't want you to do something that was forced on you and you don't like being with the people you… hate - "

"Ssh" I shut her up by putting my right index finger on her lips. "Everything changed" I cupped her face and gazed at her. "Would you kiss me?" I whispered sweetly.

"Eh? Wh-What?" she stuttered and blushed deeply.

"Would you kiss me, my love?" I repeated and looked at me with more confusion on her face. I just smiled and leaned closer to kiss her lips. She remained motionless at first before relaxing and gently kissed me back. I smiled into that kiss as I wrap my arms around her neck. 'Mmm. Her lips taste so sweet' I happily thought to myself.

I broke the kiss and leaned back. "Will you marry me?" I asked next making her blush even more.

"Eh? Uhm… I…. I" she stuttered.

"Will you marry me?" I repeated.

"I… I… Y-yes" she replied. I smiled. Ah, she's so adorable and cute! I promise… I promise I would never do anything to hurt her. I would never let go of this girl that I used to hate in the past.

"I love you, Erza Scarlet."

**END**

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading. I made a cover photo for this though it's kind of simple. Visit 13thcreation at tumblr and look for the image with 'RED' or just search for ErLu tag.:)**


End file.
